THREESOME
by fanfakeshun
Summary: Human AU Lauren attends Bo and Dyson's Engagement Party.
1. Chapter 1

_**I dont own Lost Girl. Just being a fan. **_

**Lauren's POV**

As the band begins with another song—one that I can identify right away, I started thinking myself if I was Nero or maybe Hitler in my past life to have to go through all this irony and cruel shit as I watch you head this way. Alright, you could be merely walking towards the bar to get yourself a drink. Or maybe wanting to have a chat with some of our other friends hanging around once Trick's most favorite place, the Dal Riata counter. I can hear Tamsin just behind me but not really listening as she talks to Hale.

But no, as the distance between us becomes less and less, the more Im sure you're heading MY way. Your eyes never losing mine. I can see the surprised happiness in them like you didnt expect me to show up today—to your party. Neither you're hiding the excitement of seeing me as you defy the crowd to cross the room . Your BESTFRIEND. Next to Kenzi of course, causing me to mentally laugh. Ugh…it seems thats all Ill ever be in your life, second to almost everyone. I did a mental headshake. I can literally taste the bitterness yet Ive had this rehearsed for months and I cant fail now.

I smiled back, hoping it'll look genuine and sincere. I am happy. For you. At least. But I cant help this feeling overwhelming my heart, it's almost painful. And I know, it's nothing happy. You stopped like exactly just an inch in front me. The proximity can make me feel your breath fanning my face because of your slight panting. Our eyes meeting. What I would give to have those chocolate-eyes the first thing I see every waking moment. I sighed to that.

The band singer stops his humming and lets out the lines…

**You give your hand to me  
Then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so**

**And everyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me**

Didnt even realize I was holding my breath until I had to speak.

"Hi." I made it perky.

"Hi." And you gave me that goofy grin that makes me weak everytime. "Lauren." You breathe out my name that for a second there I have gone to heaven.

"Bo." Some awkward silence followed.

Before I could even utter a word, you got rid of the little gap thats keeping our bodies from touching and pulled me into a tight embrace. Your arms squeezing me—your 'ladies' crushing my own. Yet Im not complaining one bit. None of the medical terminologies acquired from Yale nor all the highfalutin words I can pronounce with eloquence can describe the feeling of being in your arms. "I thought youre not gonna make it." You whispered. Your voice hoarse suddenly.

When you did finally quite let go of me, I found your eyes glistening from unshed tears. Giving me that look that I hate to even entertain. Or my defenses will crumble. I am fighting back my own tears while my right hand raises to caress your cheek. Im saying nothing. Our eyes talking. I felt you take my hands, coaxing them to open so that my palms lay flat against your own. "Dance with me?" I still didnt say anything but allowed you to lead me away from the bar. If people are looking I wouldnt know. Right now, all I see is you. All I feel are your wrists on both sides of my neck while my hands automatically found your hips. Our dancing consisted of some lazy swaying and silence.

**For I never knew the art of making love,  
Though my heart aches with love for you.  
Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by  
A chance that you might love me too.  
(love me too)**

For a few minutes, I allowed myself to exist inside the bubble that is you and me. ONLY YOU AND ME.

And as if my gut can foretell, I opened my eyes to see him coming our way. His face unreadable yet I know him so well. His ego smells threat. " Dr. Lewis." It was said way too formally despite the fake enthusiasm, I decided to retaliate, "Detective Thornwood." I feel you stiffen in my arms and slowly free yourself from the embrace. I watch as you turn from MY Bo to a total stranger. "Dyson," as you took a step to his side. Through the corner of my eye, I saw his scruffy face celebrate and gloat. I kept a stoic expression, appearing calm and unaffected but I was defeated inside. "It's great that youre here, Dr—err, Lauren." He smiled, I politely smiled back.

"Bo—honey…" Im not taken aback by his purposeful use of endearment to mark his territory, it had always been his way. "Trick wants to have a word you."

I fought the urge of rolling my eyes. He hasnt changed one single bit—this man who had always been in the way of my happiness, one who may seem like a friend but a foe really—hiding under Trick's skirt. You turned to me, "Do you mind, Lauren?"

Your eyes pleading for me to stay. I nodded, giving you a re-assuring smile. A straigh-faced lie.

**You give your hand to me,  
And then you say, "Goodbye."  
I watched you walk away,  
Beside the lucky guy  
Oh, you'll never ever know  
The one who loved you so.  
Well, you don't know me**

It's clear now, it's all over. I looked up at the banner on the east wall that says DYSON &amp; BO'S ENGAGEMENT PARTY.

Taking a deep breath, I make my way to the door. I hear you call my name. But I have decided, I am never looking back.

N/A: Im no "legit" ff writer, just being a fan of the show, the ship and doccubus fanfiction itself. This is AU btw.


	2. Chapter 2

**_**I dont own Lost Girl. Just being a fan.**_**

**Dyson's POV**

"What is your problem, Dyson?!" hissed you just loud enough for none else to hear. I cant help my grip tightening as you keep tugging your wrist free. I see you gritting your teeth, eyes narrowing from impatience and with much effort, got your hand lose from my hold. You started walking away, your steps fast and certain to where theyre heading—to HER. What is my problem? My breath is shaky now. I am…afraid.

This is suppose to be the second happiest day of my life as you will formally accept me as your fiance in front of family and friends and declare your commitment that you be my mate-for-life in a month's time ( which is the longest wait I agreed on). This betrothal is one of my dreams coming true, remembering the promise I made to myself to make you mine on the very first day you walked in the Dal looking for your estranged grandfather. You were 17 and gave me that smile which was subtly beckoning, hinting that you liked me back. I worked hard for us to come to this.

Yet, just a few minutes ago, I see it shattering right in front of my eyes despite being aware that you're merely bestfriends.

You love me. I know you did so much the first time we were together before that mess I made with Ciara to make you jealous. And just two days ago, you re-assured me of having such feelings still. BUT like a ghost hovering over all these years…

Your face doesnt light up for me the way it does at the sight of her. You dont stop to stare in awe whenever I come strutting into the room. Your eyes do not sparkle at the fancy gifts I give the way they do at the mere mention of her name.

I was the reluctant witness to all your countless conquests and failed relationships—in which I triumph everytime. You didnt mourn for Kyle's unexpected death the way you did when she went away to that Medical School. Break-ups with Ryan and Rainer didnt make you sulk for weeks the way you did when she dated Nadia and Crystal.

I know—I know them all because of Kenzi. Thank the gods for Kenzi being on my team who makes me know everything, and makes sure I be the first to come to the scene whenever you get yourself into trouble so I can save the day and be your hero. Which makes you grateful everytime. I get to sigh to that, feeling guilty for the very first time how we had manipulated your emotions.

Thinking you owe me that much that at some of your most vulnerable state, you give back the favors in bed. Yes—hot, wild and I say kinky sex between us borne by anguish and need of control. I would often let you lead our dance, submitting to your desires, giving you my body and soul. But you never make-love to me the way I do you.

A smack on the shoulder rouses my thoughts and finds Tamsin, as I turn to see, giving me an inquisitive look.

"Hey, lover boy. Why so mopey on your day?"

Sometimes I find her eyes captivating. I faked a smile and shake my head.

"Oh, come on! It's Dr. Lewis again, right?" I didnt say anything. "Wolf-boy, let them talk. You cant always keep them apart—which is a loser's thing beeteedoubs—hello!" I gave her an annoyed look for the monicker and comment. Boy, it did hit a raw nerve.

"Tamsin…" I warned her gently. I noticed that a big number of guests have taken a break from the dance floor to get themselves drinks yet the band kept on playing songs from the 40s, 50s and 60s which is the party's theme.

**Oh-oh, yes I'm the great pretender  
Pretending that I'm doing well  
My need is such I pretend too much  
I'm lonely but no one can tell**

She turned serious, "Man, you hafta start playing fair—make her choose. What's contrived can backfire!"

**Oh-oh, yes I'm the great pretender  
Adrift in a world of my own  
I've played the game but to my real shame  
You've left me to grieve all alone**

**Too real is this feeling of make-believe  
Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal**

My fists clenching, "I love her, Tamsin! I am who she needs. I can give her everything!" I almost growled. The frustration is becoming way too painful but Tamsin's right. Since I had realized the Lauren was the biggest threat, I wallowed in jealousy and insecurity that I had gone to lengths no one will be proud of.

Tamsin took another step beside me, our arms touching now.

"She loves you, Dyson," she paused which I think is deliberate. I followed her gaze as it shifted to the door where Bo had exited.

"Just not IN LOVE," she softly whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**_**I dont own Lost Girl. Just being a fan.**_**

**Bo's POV**

Once my stilettos touched the cobblestoned sidewalk I started scampering through the light rain, pausing for a second, trying to decide whether to turn left or right. The Dal situated in the middle of the block has become an inconvenience now, making me curse against all that's holy and neither it's helping that it's sometime past 9 in the evening.

Lauren is nowhere in sight but I had fleetingly seen her silver Vanquish Coupe parked quietly just across the street confirming my guess that she took a stroll away from the bar.

Getting out of the Dal had been challenging as numerous well-wishers stopped me on my way to the front door, some even wanting to engage in small talks that I had stealthily escaped from.

My heart is racing and my temple throbbing yet nausea is nothing in comparison to the fear—and despair of never finding her— overwhelming my being right now. Instinct told me to take the direction towards Dominique's French Diner at the junction some buildings away from my grandfather's place. I adjusted a bit my dress so can begin my walk of quick uneven strides.

And I was right as I find her slightly drenched in her favorite brown trenchcoat standing by the traffic lamp post like she's trying to not be in anyone's way wanting to cross the street. I watch Lauren from behind,who remains oblivious of my presence, seemingly lost in thoughts. The apparent accumulation of dampness on her jacket tells me she'd been here for quite some time. For a doctor, she can be pretty careless about her own health, I mentally prepare to give her some preaching.

I watch her snap out of whatever stuff thats going through her head when the light turned green for pedestrians, putting a foot forward to quickly retreat, unmindful of the bare covering unprotecting her from the falling drops of rain. I see her shoulders rise as she sighs. I didnt have to see her face to know the confusion in her— pondering over moving on or staying where she's at. The green light counted down to its last second, she did not budge.

"He can be an asshole, I know…" I started, startling her.

She turns and sees me in what maybe a worse state, making her scowl out of worry.

"Bo! What are you doing—"As she grabs my wrist and leads me to where there is some roofing.

Always a doctor, her eyes skim through my entire body as if checking for any damage. She's looking so professional I cant help but smile, slightly forgetting the seriousness of the situation. "See something you like, Doctor?" I teased. That got her attention, making her stop fussing over my now shivering form. And I get to see them closely—eyes of the loveliest light brown shade—reddish and swollen. She hastily takes off the coat to put it around me, avoiding my stare, none of us speaking.

A muffled voice from inside the diner breaks the uncomfortable silence which is some sort of blessing. I turn to see Theresa—its most loyal patron— waving at us. I returned a smile and waved back.

I noticed the faint music coming from the proprietress' "ol' reliable" gramophone and everybody knows that fridays at Dominique's are Edith Piaf's thus the Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien.

The warmth provided by Lauren's coat is doused by the coldness of her words, "Go back, Bo." She starts to back away, hurting and provoking me in an instant.

"Fine! Walk away…run away like you always do!"

She kept on and so I too, "I thought you're the strongest person I know. But no, you're just some coward!" making her halt, her back rigid.

My anger couldnt last long, diminishing in seconds yet replaced fast by hopelessness. "Have you ever loved somebody…so much…for so long?"

I must be blabbering now but I need to let it out. This talk is long overdue. Hot liquid streaming freely down my face. "And never know if they would ever feel the same? Or what if they just end up leaving you because youre not good enough for them?" Sobs are coming out that I couldnt contain.

I see her nodding but she has not turned around to face me.

"Yes." Came the low answer thats just audible enough. "Since I was seventeen." She chuckles unhumorously. " There was this new girl in town—the most beautiful Ive ever laid eyes on. She had everyone under her spell in days time…everyone loved her, wanted her." She pauses for a breath. " She dated the coolest kids at school…which is funny because she didnt even go to school." Lauren shakes her head and chuckles some more.

Despite the incoherence of her revelation, my average brain is slowly grasping its gist, my heart starts to swell. "While I'm just some…nerd…an outcast," she swallows some air, "just working desperately hard to become a doctor so can flee this god-forsaken town for good." She turns suddenly, her eyes holding mine, penetrating my very soul like she does everytime. "But she keeps me coming back here."

It was said in a loving but saddest way. Lauren is one who's always guarded, watching her this vulnerable makes my heart ache and want to reach out.

All these years, all our talks had always been about me. She can turn sciency from time to time but I had apparently failed to know her feelings.

She glanced at the structure half-way done right across. And it dawned on me that the very spot is where stood once Dr. Isaac T. Lewis' clinic. I remember now that Lauren bought back the property to make it her own. The construction, however, stopped a month ago.

Thinking it's my turn, I take both her hands to hold. There was a need to touch her, feel her. Her not resisting has me grateful.

"I too when I was seventeen." I gave her a smirk. "Trick brought me to this clinic for some physical. I was reluctant until the doctor's daughter managed to convince me to strip down. I was drawn to her ever since" I smile and cry at the same time.

"Warning me about excessive intoxication is what swept me away though…" We laughed softly in unison at the memory.

"I love you, Bo. I always have." Declares Lauren, the suddenness surprising me a little . It took a minute to sink in.

"I love you too." Meeting her hazel orbs.

Our shoulders shaking in sync as we both weep. Why did we make it too late? Or is it? We are such a sorry pair. If only we can keep this moment in a bottle and re-open someday.

"Only you can take my breath away. Can turn me on at your mere geek speak. Can make me feel human."

I placed her hand over my left chest. "I am marrying Dyson," I saw the pain flicker in her eyes at the reminder of the hard truth, "but my heart will always belong to you."

Absorbing the fact that we cannot be possible, I watch her transform into her collected, distant self. She pulls her hand from my grasp.

"I am in love with you, Lauren—"

"Don't!" She cuts off way too harshly. "Go back, Bo. Theyll be looking for you." The dismissal slicing deep through. She mustve seen it for her features softened. I feel the warmth of her palms as she holds my face, a thumb caressing my cheek. "All that I do is for you, Bo. I will never ever stand in the way of your happiness." She let go. "Go. This is your destiny calling."

I find myself walking away, going back to the Dal. Maybe this is the right thing to do. This be the last time Im gonna hurt her. And I cant hurt Dyson. He will die without me. This is for everbody's happiness. Is it really?

It's as if my heart had taken over giving out bodily commands, I felt myself pivoting on my heel, taking purposeful steps back to Lauren. What am I doing? Scolds my super-ego or whatever.

Taken unawares, she's only able to let out a gasp before my mouth covered hers. She responded with similar fervor, her resistance only initial and futile. It's our official first kiss, not counting the drunken one we dared once tried.

**I thought that love was just a word,**

**they sang about in songs I heard. **

**It took your kisses to reveal, **

**that I was wrong, and love is real **

"Bo?" When our lips parted.

"You're not with Evony, are you?" Her scowl was an answer enough satisfying my curiosity.

I again pressed my lips against hers. She whimpers a protest but I reached for the back of her head to hold her in place.

"Shut up, Doctor. Just kiss me."

I am leaving it vague for our moving lips to elaborate. I will have to deal with Dyson and Trick and everyone. It's not going to be easy but I wont be losing her anymore either.

My mind's made up. I will live the life I choose. And I am going to spend the rest of my life with someone Ive chosen.

Elements of the universe must be conspiring as rain comes down harder, in celebration of glee. Honking of cars and all the buzzing from passers-by suddenly became loud yet far off.

As if it has been turned up, I can hear blaring France's _Sparrow_ from the ageless phonograph…

**When you kiss me heaven sighs **

**And though I close my eyes I see la vie en rose**

...put into words the phenomenon transpiring between myself and MY Lauren.

**Give your heart and soul to me**

**And life will always be la vie en rose.**

**FIN**

**AN: Im currently in a foreign country and not so fully equipped to do this. My laptop's useless so Im writing on my mobphone. I have to use an InternetCafe's computer to publish these. Maybe in the future I'll be able to rewrite the stories and make corrections.**


End file.
